


Christmas Gifts and Holiday Festivities

by RowletTheBirb



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, M/M, first attempt at writing fluff h
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowletTheBirb/pseuds/RowletTheBirb
Summary: Chiaki holds a Christmas Party at his place and invites a load of people.





	Christmas Gifts and Holiday Festivities

**Author's Note:**

> this is my gift for @ryuuseipurple on twitter! sorry for how late it is!

The route to Chiaki’s house was not a long one, but the somewhat cold winter weather and snow was slightly delaying his trip. Madara looked up at the falling snowflakes and exhaled, watching his breath condense as he continued walking. He had arrived late to his good friend’s house. Upon ringing the doorbell, the brown-haired boy heard a lot of yelling and cheering from multiple voices. Soon after, he was face to face with Chiaki Morisawa. He couldn’t help but smile as wide as he could when he was with his friends.

“Good to see you! C’mon in!”

Chiaki had invited a bunch of people for a Christmas sleepover party at his house, including the first years. But unfortunately, most people were busy or preferred to spend time with their family instead. However, there were still at least ten or so guests in the room. The tall mans eyes lit up when he saw so many familiar faces in the living room, when was the last time he’d spent time with so many good friends and classmates?

“Haha! Mama is here!!!”

That caught the attention of every single person in the room, as they were stopping in their tracks to turn their attention to see what was going on. Soon all were smiling and waving at him very cheerfully, as was fit for the holiday season! He spent some time playing with the first years, and it was quite hilarious when Mitsuru ended up getting tangled in the Christmas lights that decorated the tree. Everyone got a good laugh out of that—including the young first year himself. 

Madara was still confused why he didn’t see the Aoi twins anywhere, they said they were going to be at the party. He had assumed something must have come up so they couldn’t come, but then he felt a tug on his shirt. Looking back, he spotted Hinata Aoi donning a carefree smile as well as an apron with a bunny on it.

“Mikejima-senpai, follow me!”

The older male was dragged into the kitchen and sat down at the dining table. A few different cookies on a tray were placed in front of him by Yuta. The snickering from Hinata could be heard behind him, but was there anything he really had to be cautious about? He snacked on the cookies on the tray, commenting here and there about how nicely decorated they were. The effort put into decorating the cookies by the twins was superb, it must be their bond. After sampling the different treats, he found himself looking at the last one. A cookie adorned with a violin and bow. He moved in his chair a bit to check the dozens of cookies cooling on the counter, but he couldn’t spot the same one he had. Hinata and Yuta were now standing beside him, both with radiant smiles that made his heart melt. Hinata was the one who spoke up first.

“We wanted to thank Mikejima-senpai for not only being a good Senpai,”

“-But also, being there Sakuma-senpai and us, and everyone else! You really are the best Mama!” Yuta finished his brother’s sentence. The two twins hugged Madara at the same time. 

Madara sat there in silence, not knowing what to say. It’d always be him giving gifts to people and watching them react. Quite frankly, this wasn’t the outcome he expected. Even if it were just a simple cookie and being called a good Mama, it meant the world to him to have a positive impact on people, not even words could describe how much it meant to him. He picked up the cookie and took a small bite of it, feeling the love that was poured into it. It took a minute or two for Madara to regain his composure after both boys released from the hug. Finishing the rest of the cookie, Madara stood up and pulled the two first years into his embrace.

“Thank you both so much! Rei-san must be really happy to have such sweet kids like you two! ☆”

After a bit of chatting, Madara helped the twins hand out cookies for all the guests. Their hard work was not gone to waste, the cookies were a hit! Soon after, Madara started preparing dinner, spending most of his time in the kitchen. He served the food once he was done and Chiaki put on a Christmas movie. They all enjoyed hot cocoa while under a huge blanket that somehow could cover all of them. Once the movie ended Chiaki stood up and clapped his hands.

“Alright everyone, time for bed!”

Groans and complaints filled the room, everyone begging to stay up just a bit longer. But Madara knew once Chiaki’s mind was set, there was no way to convince him otherwise. On the bright side, it was time to put his plan into action. He waved goodbye to Chiaki and the people going upstairs to get ready for bed. A bunch of the third years that did come to the party was making sure that no one tried to sneak out to cause mischief. The expression on the leader of Ryuseitai’s face was a sad one, but he would be back soon enough.

\---

Why’d he thought this was a good idea was beyond him. The Santa outfit that was making him too hot for comfort, paired with the heavy sack of presents he was dragging up the roof? Perhaps he should have rethought his life choices. He couldn’t turn back now though, so he prayed that the fireplace wasn’t lit and that he and that the gifts could fit through the chimney.

Fortunately, there was enough room for him and the gifts to be brought down. He was now slowly climbing down the chimney with the sack, careful not to make too much of a ruckus. The room was still completely lit. There, stood a lone figure sweeping the floor with a broom. The figure quickly noticed his presence.

“…Mikejima? What in the world are you doing at this hour?”

That’s right, Madara forgot to tell his former unitmate his plan. It was quite awkward, two third years standing in complete silence in the living room, one of them in a Santa outfit.

“A-ah Chiaki-san! I was just delivering gifts and getting into the festive mood! Everyone will be joyous to be greeted with presents in the morning!” Madara responded as quickly as he could. Chiaki let out a boisterous laugh after he’d finished explaining himself.

“Was the costume really necessary? You could have told me!” Putting the broom aside, the hero assisted his friend and set the presents under the Christmas tree.  
“I wanted to get into the festive spirit! And in case I woke anyone up by accident haha…” Madara sheepishly smiled, he was as sneaky and silent as a cat as he was told by many people, but even he could mess up here and there because he couldn’t contain his excitement.

Chiaki chuckled at his statement before continuing to focus on the task at hand. Once they were done placing the gifts under the Christmas tree, Chiaki walked into the kitchen and gestured for his classmate to follow. Madara sat at the kitchen table once more, watching Chiaki set two teacups and pour tea into them. Soon after, his friend sat down on the opposite side of the table. Madara held his cup with both hands, he was memorized by the swirling tea leaves and relaxing scent.

“How have things been going for you, Mikejima?” The silence was broken and Madara had snapped out of his trance, choosing to look straight up at Chiaki instead.  
“It has been going quite well, Chiaki-san. I’ve been enjoying my time at school so far! How have thing’s been going with your unit?” Whenever he talked to Chiaki, he felt calm and at peace. He could talk to him about anything, it didn’t matter if it were his worries or his interests, he could go on for ages.

“Things have been going smooth! All the first years in my unit are eager to be in Ryuseitai!” Chiaki stood up for a brief moment, striking his hero pose. With the help of the first year’s, Ryuseitai was going to prevail. Chiaki had complete faith in them to continue the legacy for years to come.

“That’s good to hear!” Madara was glad Chiaki had changed immensely since their second year, and for the better. He was no longer the boy that was afraid of everything. After chatting for a bit more and finishing up the tea, he checked his watch. To his surprise, it was already midnight.

“I should leave now! It’s getting late!” Before the other brown-haired boy could stop him, Madara stood up and excused himself, prompting Chiaki to follow.  
“W-wait Mikejima! It’s cold outside, and you could just stay here for the night!” To tell the truth, Chiaki wanted to talk to Madara just a bit more if possible, at least, that was what gut feeling was telling him.

“Sorry, Chiaki-san. I have some stuff to take care of. I’ll see you tomorrow!” Madara turned the doorknob and opened the door, taking the first step outside into the freezing cold, starting to descend the steps outside his friend’s front door. There are plenty of opportunities to talk to Chiaki, yet he cannot comprehend why he doesn’t want to leave.

“Wait!” Chiaki start running outside, trying to catch up to Madara. He remembered something that had been on his mind but slipped on the frozen steps outside his house door. Luckily for him, his friend heard his scream of surprise and, in the nick of time, saved him from potentially injuring himself.

“Chiaki-san, are you alright?” His friend was probably still trying to process what happened. He carried him back to the top of the steps and set him down. Boy was he glad Chiaki was unscathed. 

“I’m fine! Besides, you should be going now. I’ll see you tomorrow, Mikejima!” Chiaki waved goodbye at Madara, the taller boy was turning to leave, but his eyes caught something above Chiaki. He was shocked and stood there in silence.

“Hm? What’s the matter Mikejim-“Chiaki stopped midsentence when he followed where Madara was looking, he could see the mistletoe that was hung above them. He could have sworn it wasn’t there earlier. Out of embarrassment, he began waving his arms frantically.

“Ah! Mikejima w-we don't have to, it’s alright!” In response, Madara laughed and turned back to face Chiaki with the same joyous smile he always had. 

What came next completely shocked Chiaki, he was stuttering like an idiot and couldn’t properly speak. Despite that, Madara leaned forward and pressed his lips gently onto Chiaki’s. Instantly, Chiaki’s nervousness and fear disappeared, and was replaced by a soft sensation, it made him relax, and feel safe. He had longed for this for far too long. Madara initiated, and ended the kiss, it had lasted for quite a while, but even then, it felt way too short for Chiaki. The two stared at each other awkwardly, not knowing what to say next. The both of them enjoyed the kiss and wouldn’t mind doing it again. It was quite an experience. The silence was finally broken when Madara spoke up.

“…I’ll see you tomorrow, Chiaki.” Madara flashed a grin.

“See you tomorrow, Madara.” Chiaki returned the smile and took a step forward to hug the taller man, the feelings he’d kept locked away were finally flowing free. The hug was unexpected, and Madara nearly fell over, but he accepted it. Chiaki backed away and waved goodbye, then, stepped back inside the comfort of his home, watching Madara disappear into the starry, silent night. 

Unbeknownst to him, this was all planned out by a couple of mischievous first years who wanted the two lovestruck third years to finally be together, and they succeeded. The two third years started dating soon after, and stayed together for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried my best writing fluff but i dont think im very good at it iafsf i hope you enjoyed it tho!


End file.
